Lord Velocis
The Shaman (Once Lord) Velocis is a powerful force wielder who was a Sith Sorcerer skilled in restoring his allies' vitality, much like his Master. He abandoned his apprenticeship and took himself into self exilement to achieve a higher level of truth that he believed was being clouded by lies from both sides of the conflict. Goldvanius, as disappointed as he was in Velocis for leaving, still had hope for him. Being one of the wisest and most powerful apprentices he had trained, and the only one he had trained to use his life regeneration technique, Velocis had the potential to become one of the most powerful Sith Lords. Goldvanius waited, believing that one day Velocis would return with even more knowledge. Velocis would soon make valuable discovers in his research, including an even greater threat than he'd ever imagined,one that could cripple the League of Shadows, and possibly the entire Empire itself. The Beginning Velocis' homeworld was in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. It was on the border of the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic. Because of the position of the planet, it had frequent engagements of Republic and Imperial forces on the planet. Because of this, it lead to frequent Bombings from the Empire to press the native inhabitants of the planet to fight for the Empire and repel the Republic forces. One day the city of which Velocis resided was attacked by Imperial Bombers on lead believing to be harboring Jedi. The Commanding Sith to oversee the Bombings was Darth Goldvanius. After the town was leveled and all that remained was charged ruin, Goldvanius still sensed the presence of a force user and went down to investigate. There Goldvanius investigated what now was a smoldering crater of what originally was a gleaming city. When passing a downed freighter only then, Goldvanius lost the trace of the force user. Upon approaching the downed freighter Goldvanius began to sense the force sensitive again, but this time it was fainter and weaker. There he called upon the force and began tearing the freighter apart searching the bodies, only then did he find an unconscious man who appeared to have had serious head injury that might of been acquired during the crash. Goldvanius used his healing abilities to save the man from death in hopes that in case if he was a Jedi could be used as leverage in the future, but only to his surprise the man's head injury caused permanent memory loss, this allowed the perfect opportunity for Goldvanius to create the perfect apprentice. Apprenticeship Due to the loss of his memory, it allowed Goldvanius to sculpt and mold the man's mind to his design; this allowed the man's apprenticeship to become flawless. Although with the loss of his memory, it left the man without a name for quite some time. It was not until Goldvanius noticed how naturally skilled in Force Speed one day that given the man his new name, Velocis. Gaining the title of Sith Lord After rigorous tests and trials given to Velocic by his master, he passed them all with swift and ease. This pleased Goldvanius much to have this experiment turn successful, this began a new chapter in Goldvanius's plan for Velocis, now Velocis must go on Goldvanius's behalf and search and find ancient secrets and cover mysteries throughout the Galaxy. These missions for his master would soon lead to his freedom from the mind games of the Empire. Exilement Velocis has spent enough time in the feud between the Jedi and the Sith, and has had many encounters with Jedi and rogue Sith. He always ignored what they said and stayed focus on the task at hand. The only words that Velocis valued were the ancient texts from the artifacts. Eventually these ventures lead Velocis in search of remnants of the Jedi Civil War leading him to various planets such as Tatooine, Dantooine, and Telos IV. The searches on Tatooine and Dantooine only resulted in wreckage of what might of been some sort of computer long destroyed. Only on Telos IV Velocis discovered an abandoned Military base, but what made Velocis uneasy was how well maintained the abandoned base was for being 300 or so years old. The farther he ventured and explored the base he found a lower level which was sealed shut, but he made sure it wasn't like that when he got to it, he used all his might calling upon the force and pride the door open and ventured in. He was then ambushed by droids he never seen before and took some effort to dispatch them, he found it unusual it took him longer to defeat these droids and commended them for being worthy adversaries. He fought his way to the command console and discovered these unknown droids were part of a production line created by the Sith Lord Revan and was the 51st generation of HK units. There Velocis quickly custom made himself a dozen Recon Class HK-51 Units and left the HK factory's location a secret and left 11 of the 12 Recon Units on standby. Then with his new droid guard to aid him in his ventures, he continued on unlocking the truth behind the Jedi Civil War, eventually this information of what caused the Jedi Civil War and it's end was caused my deception by the Jedi and the Sith. This began eating at Velocis and began destroying his trust with the Sith Empire and began questioning who he was leading himself into an Identity Crisis, because of that, it lead to him abandoning his master and the Empire in the pursuit of the truth. Adventures and Discoveries The Pursuit of the Rakatan Forge Devices In the midst of searching the galaxy for lost artifacts, Velocis stumbled upon a 300 year old Republic documentation of a report with an unknown Alien station that held machines within it to spontaneously construct weapons, armor, and droids. Within the report it said there were more machines of that likeness scattered throughout the Galaxy on remote planets that were either destroyed by The Republic to prevent Malak's remaining Sith forces to utilize them, natural causes, or were locked by an ancient computer. Velocis believed he could use the "Forge Devices" to build armor for himself and to further understand the Infinite Empire and their once powerful capabilities. The Encounter with Akeldamas The Dread Prophet Coming Soon... Apprentices Charik and Zanton Velocis mentored both Charik and Zanton at the same time due to the way he found them. going to add more later Lightsaber and Force Techniques Lightsaber Velocis trained mainly in the force and only uses the force. Only when pressed into close range combat does he use his lightsaber. He uses the Soresu lightsaber form for he relies on defense rather than offense and wants to avoid close combat when it arises. Velocis uses a simple lightsaber with a faded silver blue crystal and keeps regular maintenance on his lightsaber although he rarely uses it. When he does find himself in unarmed combat, he adopted an armor advantage from his master and has a spiked forearmplate on his right arm that can also impale an opponent. Force Abilities Velocis specializes in healing allies from any life-threatening attacks. He relies on the Dark Side to keep enemies from attacking him. If the time comes when an enemy attacks Velocis at close range, he will draw upon the force to knock his opponent back as he can and maintain maximum distance for safety. The skills he uses involve various techniques, including many different ways to use Force Lightning, bursts of force winds, and various discovered skills he uncovered that were used during the Jedi Civil War and the Dark War from ancient holocrons from that time period. The End The Circle is Complete Moar to Add when The entire story is complete so this can be added to wrap it up. Category:Sith Category:Imperials Category:Fictional Character Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction